We Are All In This Together
by Callmemaddy
Summary: Crossover fic between Zoey 101 and the movie “High School Musical”. CLASH CULTURES! East High Students Come to PCA! HIATUS LOVE YA ALL!
1. Introduction

**We Are All In This Together**

_A Crossover Fan fic between Zoey 101 and the movie "High School Musical" by CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer:I own neither. Boo Hoo.

A/N: I get bored easily...NEW FAN FIC! How do I explain this? If you haven't watch, High School Musical, you will probably catch on. Basically, it's about a Jock (Troy) and A Brain (Gabriella) who try out for the school musical. This ends up upsetting the basketball team, the Drama Freaks, and the Geeks.

**We Are All In This Together**

"A New School? But Dad how could you do this to me?" Troy Bolton asked his father and Coach.

"Let me EXPLAIN!" Coach Bolton scolded, "Now, because the Wildcat Season is over, we are going to California to play their teams. All the state champion teams do it."  
"But what about the Drama club, my friends, and Gabriella?" Troy asked. Gabriella was Troy's singing partner and sort of Girlfriend. They weren't officially dating, because they never officially kissed, but everybody knew that both were off-limits.

"I've talked to them. The Scholastic team also has competitions in California and since the stars of the musicals are both going to be in California, our Drama club is hooking up with Pacific Coast Academy's school," His father answered.

"Where will we live?" Troy asked.

"PCA is a boarding school..." His father told him.

--

"Hey guys," Chase walked into the girls lounge, in which Dana, Logan, Zoey, Nicole, Lola, Michael, and Quinn sat.

"Chase, what's up?" Zoey asked.

"Well, a lot for the Drama club. Some talented students from New Mexico are coming and asked ME to write them a musical," Chase asked.

Lola looked excited "I call Star!" She sang **Tangled Up in Me** by Skye Sweetnam. (A/N: Awesome Song!)

Logan pretended to snore, "B-O-R-I-N-G!"

"Well, I'm writing the play and some girl from their show, Kelsi, is writing the lyrics," Chase explained. He talked of Kelsi very highly and Zoey looked a bit jealous.

Logan was still doing his fake snoring bit.

"There's something for you..." Chase told him, "Their musical star Troy Bolton, is part of the basketball team and since they won the state championship, they are playing us."  
"Troy Bolton?" Logan asked, looked angry.

"Yeah, Troy Bolton."

"Something wrong?" Quinn asked, sensing a problem.

"Troy Bolton is the biggest jerk I've ever met!" Logan screamed.

Michael laughed, "That means a lot coming from you..."

"Ha-Ha," Logan said sarcastically.

"Well, he has to be the best at everything: Basketball, Girls..." Logan ranted.

"And you don't hit on random girls?" Dana pointed out.

Logan was merely JEALOUS of Troy. Well, THREATENED. Troy was just as hot as he was AND he was his team's captain.

"How'd you meet?" Michael asked.

"Basketball Camp for The Gifted. Last year. Basically, it was his friends against mine."  
"Logan does everything have to be about war to you?" Zoey asked.

"Let me guess: You lost!" Dana taunted.

"Shut up," Logan said, embarrassed, "I can't believe he's trying to take over this school!" Logan stormed off.  
"Anger Management Issues..." Dana mumbled.

The gang walked outside and noticed a crowd of people, including Logan.

"What's going on?" Michael asked, pushing his way to the front.

"Information on changes because of the East High Kids," Dustin, Zoey's brother, answered.

**ATTENTION STUDENTS!**

_As you all have heard, there will be several students from East High joining us for Semester 2. Here are following changes being made:  
Activities_:  
**Spring Musical:** PCA has never had a musical before, but this will change. The play is written by Chase Matthews and the Lyrics will be written Kelsi from East High. AUDITIONS ARE IN 1 WEEK! You may try out single or double. For more information, go to the Drama Room.

(Many were interested in this—Zoey, Lola, Nicole, Chase, and Logan even thought about it.)

**Basketball: **The Stingrays are the State Champions of California and The Wildcats are the State Champions of New Mexico. The teams are_ MERGING_ to form an all star team to complete against other all star teams.

(Most of the basketball team was cool with this, however Logan was about to kill himself, sharing his spotlight with Troy. I don't think so...)

**Scholastic Decathlon:** An Academic Competition for Gifted Students in Science and Math for information please find Mr. Deccan, supervisor for the team.

(Quinn was the only one interested in that...)

_Rooms:_ Because of new students, we have new room assignments, sorry if you are no longer with your roommates! (A/N: I have put everyone with people that will be hard to deal with)  
Girls:

Room 101: Zoey, Dana, and Kelsi

Room 102: Quinn and Taylor

Room 103: Nicole and Gabriella

Room 104: Lola and Sharpay (A/N: Aspiring Actresses clash...)  
Boys:

Room 32: Logan and Troy

Room 33: Chase and Chad

Room 34: Michael and OLLIE! (A/N: YES! OLLIE FROM THE DANCE EPISODE!)  
Room 35: Ryan and Zeke

There was major objections about the new rooms...

"TROY BOLTON! NO censored for your enjoyment WAY!" Logan cussed. Dana laughed.

"They split me up from Zoey!" Nicole yelled, almost having a heart attack.

"Ollie? Why god, why?" Michael asked.

"MI-KAY-LE!" Ollie called.

"Hey Zoey, your roommate is Kelsi!" Chase said, "Don't worry, she's really cool!"  
Quinn was happy as she heard that Taylor was captain of the Scholastic Decathlon. The rest of them didn't know what to think of their new roommates since they never met them.

A/N: End of Chapter 1. Review, be honest. Good idea or Not? For those reading other fics, be patient and help me lose my writer's block!


	2. Clash of The Hotties

**We are All in this Together**

_By CallmeMaddy...Chapter 2_

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my lucky penny!

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Usually, I am a pretty fast updater but I was in Detroit for the Superbowl until Monday, and as you can imagine, I had a lot of school work to make up since I missed three days, so I didn't write. I know it is very unacceptable to not write for this long and I'm sorry.

**Chapter 2: Clash of the Hotties **

The regular PCA gang was eating lunch. The East High Students were rumored to be coming on campus right after lunch, so the group was eating faster than usual.

Logan was the only one not in a hurry.

"Will you hurry up?" Dana, who finished first, barked, "The new students are coming any minute."  
"That's why I'm NOT hurrying," Logan informed her.

"But there's going to be HOT GUYS!" Nicole told him.

"Oh, and now I really want to go..." Logan said sarcastically.

Dana looked at Chase and Michael. They nodded and the three proceeded into lifting Logan up.

"LET ME DOWN! LET ME DOWN!" Logan demanded.

"Not a chance..." Chase laughed. Zoey giggled at him.

--

Since Malibu was roughly 800 miles from New Mexico, and that was a 12 hour drive, the East High Students flew to PCA.

"How much longer?" Chad complained.

His girlfriend, Taylor, slapped her head, "Didn't you ask that five minutes ago?"  
"Flight Attendants please take your seats and prepare for arrival," The captain alerted.

The East High Students got to PCA 40 minutes later. (A/N: You have to land, get your bags, get a taxi, drive there, and BELIVE ME, LAX IS NOT THE MOST MELLOW AIRPORT! I just flew out of there to Detroit...)

"So this is PCA..." Gabriella talked to herself.

Sharpay was right behind Gabriella with her nine MAKE-UP ALONE bags, "Watch out PCA, Sharpay Evans is in town!" Zeke, her boyfriend, rolled his eyes.

Coach Bolton (Troy's Father) walked up to the group and told them, "Got your room assignments and class schedules. Why don't you guys get unpacked. You guys don't start class until tomorrow.

--

Logan was the only guy not switching , so Chase and Michael had to move their stuff. Nicole and Dana joined them. (Zoey had a research report, Quinn was working on a wacky experiment, and Lola was busy moving into her own new room.)

"I can't believe you guys are leaving in place of Troy!" Logan growled.  
"It's funny. I was at that basketball camp too and I don't think Troy was that bad." Dana told him.

"Well, how could you? He was your boyfriend. You were blinded by his so-called hottness," Logan shot at her.

"Jealous much?" Dana teased.

"And why'd he break up with you?" Logan taunted.

"I'll miss the billion dollar entertainment system..." Michael joked.

"Yeah, and my bed..." Chase added. They named about fifteen other things in their room.

"What about me?" Logan asked, "You forgot me!"  
Chase and Michael ignored Logan just to piss him off.

"And, of course, I'll miss my BEST friend, Michael..." Chase laughed. Nicole, Dana, and Michael joined into the laughter.  
"Very funny guys..." Logan said sarcastically.

There was a fiddle at the door, "Ugh! Open up! Stupid door."  
"Who is it?" Nicole asked.

"I'm the new roommate..." The guy answered, "Uh...can you let me in, my key isn't working..."  
"That's Troy! Don't let him in!" Logan hissed.

"Nonsense!" Dana rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Thanks. I've had a long flight, "The guy smiled, "I'm Troy Bolton."  
Nicole turned to Logan, oblivious to the spat between him and Troy, "Your roommate's hot!"

Logan glared. Dana stepped on his foot.

"So you're the basketball guy?" Michael asked.

"And the star of the spring musical?" Chase added.

Troy corrected them, "I play basketball,but I'm not the basketball guy. And I haven't gotten the lead for the musical...yet..." He grinned.  
Chase and Michael nodded.

"So which one of you guys is my new roomie?" Troy asked Chase and Michael.  
"I am," Logan stepped forward.

"Logan Reese?" Troy asked.

"In the flesh," He answered.

"Here to steal another one of my basketball scholarships?" Troy glared.  
"Nope. I go to school here. Here to steal another one of my girls?" Logan spat back.

"Logan, in all fairness, you have so many girls drooling over you," Dana defended.

"Isn't it great? Wait...who's side are you on?" Logan snapped at Dana.

"Definitely not yours..." Dana told him.

Troy chuckled, "Even your girlfriend thinks you're a jerk."  
"I'm NOT his girlfriend!" Dana screamed.  
"I know that. You're not that stupid," Troy laughed. The two had agreed to be friends after Troy broke up with her. And they were friends. No hard feelings.

"Wait...wait...wait? That's why you two hate each other?" Chase asked.  
"Who was the girl?" Michael asked.

"Surprised Logan didn't tell you!" Troy laughed.

"Don't you dare, Bolton!" Logan warned him.

"Dana, here, was my girlfriend..." Troy started, "And Logan was jealous."

A/N: Dana's reaction? Logan's next move? People in general's reaction? Blah. Now, I have a head ache. I'm trying not to get killed so I'm going tell you a couple things:  
1.) Although Dana and Troy did date, they aren't into each other anymore and are JUST friends.

2.) I'm Dana/Logan and Troy/Gabriella.

3.) Yeah, I know Troy was acting like a jerk. It just sort of happened. Don't worry. He'll be more in character in future chapters.

4.) Next Chapter will have Sharpay meeting Lola and other crap depending on what I feel like. These people won't be the focus next chapter.


	3. Drama Queens

**We Are All In This Together**

_By Yours Truly CallmeMaddy _

_Chapter 3_

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are so overrated...

A/N: HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL IS GETTING A SEQUEL! It's coming out January 19, 2007. And all the original cast is coming back...that's all I know.

See Profile for Link.

**Chapter 3**

Taylor looked at her sheet, Room 102, Butler Hall. Wherever Butler Hall was...

Chad, her boyfriend, came up, "Need some help?"

"Yeah, know where Butler Hall is? I'm dying to get some rest," Taylor answered.

"I've got a map!" Chad told her.  
"Let me see!" Taylor tried to grab the map but Chad was too tall.

"There's a price for the map!" He teased.

"Fine. What?" Taylor asked.  
"Oh. A kiss," Chad asked.

She gave him a peck on the cheek, "Map?"  
He handed it over.

Once Taylor and Chad found the room (an Hour later WITH the map...), they found Taylor's new roommate.  
"Hi, I'm Quinn Pensky, future Einstein and Mrs. Mark Delfiggalo," Quinn introduced herself.

Chad looked at Taylor, "Is Einstein the guy with the funny hair?"  
Taylor slapped her forehead, "That's Chad, my boyfriend...don't mind him. He's an idiot."  
Quinn giggled, "That's a nice thing to say about your boyfriend."  
"She's right! I like her Taylor!" Chad agreed.

"Would you like me to iron your underwear?" Quinn asked, randomly.

"Excuse me?" Taylor asked.  
"Can I have your toe nail for study of molecular contact?" Quinn asked.

"What?" Chad asked.  
Someone came on the TV. "Quinn! Don't be weird!" It was Zoey.  
"How'd she do that?" Chad asked.

"Quinn invented a two way TV Camera thing..." Zoey answered.

Taylor looked impressed.

"Quinn, some guy wants to know if you finished your Banapple tree yet..." It was Vicki, a girl that lived down the hall.  
"Nope, still a toxic dangerous acid..." Quinn answered.

"Banapple Tree?" Chad asked.

"Yes, I am trying to combine the molecular structures of Apples and Bananas to create the ultimate fruit!" Quinn told him.

Chad looked scared.

Taylor looked even more impressed. She took out a business card, "If you ever think about joining our school's scholastic decathlon team, here's my card."  
"You're inviting her to the team?" Chad asked confused, "But she's weird!"  
"Quinn, correct? What's your GPA?" Taylor asked.

"5.0," Quinn answered quickly.

"How do you get a 5.0 if the high--" Chad asked.  
"AP courses, duh! Are you interested?" Taylor recruited.

"YES!" Quinn agreed right away.  
"Good. Now, we are unstoppable!" Taylor said, excited, "Meeting are--"  
"Room 204. 3-5 after school. Monday thru Thursday," Quinn answered.

Taylor was impressed. "We are so going to win the gold!"  
"The gold?" Chad asked.

"Yes, national competition. We are a finalist!" Taylor filled him in.  
"Yeah...I'll stick to basketball..." Chad remarked. Taylor rolled her eyes.

--

"Room 708!" Lola yelled, when she found her new room, "God, I can't believe they stuck me on the 7th floor, away from the rest of my friends..."

She opened the door. The knob was greasy, like someone had just opened it after eating a bunch of potato chips. No, it wasn't Michael.

"Hello!" Came a bubbly voice, sounding like Nicole's, but definitely not.  
"Hi? Are you my new roommate?" Lola asked.

"Sharpay Evans. Star of the school's spring musical. I am clearly a shoe-in!" She spilled out.

That was not a good thing to say to Lola. ASPIRING ACTRESS LOLA!

"Well, how do you you'll get the part?" Lola quizzed.

"Because, I'm the best. I'm ALWAYS the best!" Sharpay said, sure of herself.

"I act and I'm pretty good. I'm always the star of our plays!" Lola bragged.

Sharpay let out a laugh.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lola asked, offended.

"Sorry," Sharpay said (Not sincerely) "It's just that, well, you're not cut out for the business!"

"What? How would you know?" Lola spat.

"Trust me, I always know," Sharpay answered.

"You've never even heard me!" Lola defended.

"Trust me, with that face and that hair, you won't get anywhere..." Sharpay told her, unaware of how indecorous she was acting.

Lola's mouth dropped, "You...BITCH!"  
"And with that mouth," Sharpay added.

"I happen to have won a scholarship to the best summer drama program in England!" Lola explained.

"Then the Brits must be really stupid (A/N: I love England!)," Sharpay shot back.

"At least I can _spell _stupid!" Lola remarked.

"Then you should be an English teacher. Not an actress," Sharpay told her, "If you try out, you'll be crushed by me."  
"Is that suppose to be a threat?" Lola asked.

"Mmm-hmm. Trust me, sweetie, you don't want to try out..." Sharpay repeated.

"I AM trying out. And you can't stop me from getting the part--"  
"You're right. They would even consider you with those split-ends!" Sharpay interrupted.  
"This is going to be a long year..." Lola glared. How are they going to survive each other as roommates?"

--

After the whole Logan was jealous incident, Chase, Michael, and Nicole quietly left the room. (A/N: Nope, you don't see Dana's reaction this chapter. MAYBE next chapter...)

"That was..." Michael started.

"ODD!" Nicole finished.

Chase looked at his watch, "Opps. Gotta go guys, meeting Kelsi."

Michael rolled his eyes, "You like her."  
"But Zoey'll be jealous!" Nicole blurted out, "Opps. No one heard that."

Chase looked at Nicole weirdly. Michael raised an eyebrow.

"She doesn't like you like that!" Nicole covered for herself.  
Michael rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway...I have to meet Kelsi about the play. And don't like her. I've never even met her in person. At least, I don't _think_ I like her..." Chase answered.

Michael and Nicole stared at him with looks that said: "OMG! You are getting over Zoey and now like this new girl..."  
"I gotta go!" Chase ran off.

Michael commented on Nicole's lying skills about Zoey liking Chase, "You are such a bad liar!"

"Do you think Chase noticed?" Nicole asked, "Zoey's going to kill me for telling!"  
"Relax, Chase is so dense he wouldn't notice if you flashed a neon sign in front of his face..." Michael assured her. Nicole giggled.

"Mi-KAY-L!" It was Ollie in his weird accent.

"Let's go," Michael told Nicole.

A/N: He he. What am I do to you all? Chase getting over Zoey?And now Zoey likes him? All I can say is what couples do I love to write and keep reading. That's your hint.


	4. Reunion

**We Are All In This Together**

_By CallmeMaddy, Chapter 4 _

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are SO overrated.

A/N: I wrote a HSM one-shot called **Sibling Rivalry Pays Off**. It's cute. Also...please visit my profile for a link to a review on Zoey 101 written by me. I would love to hear your comments. This chappie is a bit far fetched. Deal with it.

**Chapter 4**

"Dana, here, was my girlfriend...and Logan was jealous," Troy told all of Logan's friends.

Logan looked at him and stared. He needed to do something...and quick!

"And that's my cue to leave," Chase said and motioned for Nicole and Michael to follow. The three quickly exited the room, not wanting to be involved in this mess.

This left Troy, Logan, and Dana in the room alone. With no witnesses. Uh-oh.

"I w-was NOT j-jealous," Logan lied.

Troy grinned, "You always have been a bad liar..."

"It was a long time ago. It's not that I like Dana now!" Logan lied.

Dana stood there silent. She had many options on what to do. She decided the best thing was to run out. She didn't think the two boys would notice...they were to busy fighting...and she was right.

(A/N: You're not allowed to hate me...yet!)

--

When Dana was making her escape, she ran into Coco.

"Dana, they are switching your dorm because your new roommate demanded some more room, she's the girl writing the musical..." Coco informed Dana.

"What? I wanted my own room and you guys wouldn't give it to ME!" Dana pointed out.  
"Yes, but Kelsi Nielson is writing songs for our school musical!" Coco told her.

"Why does Zoey get to stay?" Dana pouted.

"I don't make the rules. They stuck you with Nicole, your old roommate. Room 105," Coco walked away.

Dana didn't have her key yet, so she knocked. _At least it's just me and Nicole instead of getting two roomies..._

Someone answered the door, but it was definitely NOT Nicole. In the doorway stood a petite Latino girl.

"Sorry, wrong dorm..." Dana began to walk away.

"WAIT!" The girl called, "Dana? Dana Cruz?"  
Dana stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, "What's it to ya?"  
"It's Gabriella. Gabriella Montez," Gabriella told her.

"Gabi?" Dana asked, "Like Gabi from Westchester?" (A/N: Told ya. Far fetched. Just let me have my fun.)

"Come in!" Gabriella told her.

Westchester is a high school in the suburbs of New York. As we recall, Gabriella was a new student for junior year at East High. Dana was new to PCA the year before. Guess where they are both from? Yep. Westchester.

"What are you doing here?" Dana asked.  
"I went to East High, I transferred a year after you left me in the cold..." Gabriella laughed.  
"Gee, blame it all on me! So what ever happened between you and Ethan?" Dana asked, nosily.

Ethan was Gabriella's boyfriend from Westchester.

"Dumped me. Didn't want a long distance relationship. But, hey, I don't blame him. Besides, it's ok because there's this new guy...Man, it's so good to see a familiar face--" Gabriella was interrupted.

"New guy? Who?" Dana asked.

"Well, we aren't officially together. You probably don't know him. His name is Troy--" Again, Gabriella was interrupted.

"Troy? As in Troy Bolton?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, he's really sweet. You would like him Dana, he plays basketball," Gabriella told her, unaware that the two already knew each other.

"Gabs, I DATED him," Dana informed.

"But...what?" Gabriella was perplexed.  
"Wow, I've never seen you so confused. I went to basketball camp with him. Don't worry, he's all yours. I've got bigger fish to catch..." Dana told her.

"Do tell..." Gabriella hinted she wanted to know.

There was another knock on the door, "Gabi? It's me."  
Gabriella opened the door, only to find Troy.   
"I'm about to go to my first basketball practice. Wanna come to watch?" Troy invited.  
"Dana, aren't you on the team?" Gabriella asked, turning to Dana.

"Dana and Gabriella...you two know each other..." Troy let out a nervous laugh. Dana was his ex. She said they were cool, but what was she really going to tell Gabriella about him?  
"Dana was my best friend at Westchester! And she goes here. Isn't that great, Troy?" Gabriella said, ecstatic.

"Wonderful!" Troy tried to be happy, but it was hard. Troy looked at Dana with a face that said 'Have pity.' Dana rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's get to practice," Dana said to the two.

Basketball Practice would probably be horrible. The Wildcats and The Stingrays would be merging into one team, and we all know how Logan and Troy hate each other dearly.  
When Troy, Dana, and Gabriella arrived at practice, the rest of the players from both teams were already there, along with Troy's dad aka the coach.

"All Right Wildcats! Line Up!" Troy commanded to his team, as he would in any other practice.

"Wait, wait, wait," Logan was there to ruin Troy's fun, "Since when are we the Wildcats?"  
"Wait, you want to be the Stingrays?" Troy asked.  
"Yeah, I do," Logan told him.  
"But Stingrays are lame," Chad chimed in.

"And Wildcats aren't?" Glenn Davis, a member of the Stingrays team, took Logan's side.

"I suppose you are expecting to be captain too, aren't you? You always have to be king, don't ya, Bolton?" Logan asked.

"Well, my dad is the coach..."

Logan glared.

Gabriella stepped into the argument, "I have an idea."  
"Who the hell are you?" Logan snapped.  
"Gabriella Montez. Troy's gi--" She answered.

Gabriella was cut off by Troy, "She's my friend."  
Although Troy wished Gabi was his girlfriend , she wasn't. And there was no way Troy wanted Logan to know he liked Gabriella, because he knew Logan wanted revenge.  
"Oh, so she's your girlfriend?" Logan taunted.

"Leave him alone Logan. Just 'cause you're jealous, doesn't give you the right to pick on Gabriella," Dana informed.

"Do you even know her?" Logan asked.  
"Yes, in fact she's my best friend from elementary," Dana answered.

"Gabriella, what's your idea?" Zoey asked.  
"Play for it. Stingrays VS. Wildcats. Whoever wins gets the name and gets to decide who's team captain..." Gabriella offered.

All of the Stingrays and Wildcats liked this idea.  
"It's on, Reese."  
"I've already beat you once, Bolton."

"I've got the ball," Chad informed Troy.  
"Good. Troy, what's that thing called when you start the game?" Gabriella asked.  
"Wow, something mini Einstein doesn't know. It's the jump, by the way," Chad answered.

"Come on. Let's play!" Zoey told her team.

Everyone got in their position and Coach Bolton blew the whistle.

A/N: Review. I think next chapter will deal with this and the forming Chase/Zoey/Kelsi triangle. Now, review.


	5. Jealous Logan

**We're all in this Together**

_Chapter 5 by CallmeMaddy_

A/N: Patient-Doctor, I'm sick.

DiagnosisMaddy Withdrawal

Disclaimer: **rolls eyes**

**Chapter 5: Jealous Logan**

"Come on, let's play!" Zoey shouted to her team. Michael, Chase, Logan, Dana, Glenn Davis, and all the other players took position.

Zoey went to go take the jump. (A/N: My sis says it's called the jump. No clue if she's right because I hate basketball. I'm a football girl.)  
Anyways, Zoey was going to take the jump when Logan stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" Zoey asked.  
Logan shoved her out of the way, "I'm the BEST player on the team, so I do the jump."  
Dana raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me? Don't you talk to Zoey like that."  
"Whatcha gonna do?" Logan shot back, "Kiss me?"  
"You wish," Dana replied.

"Yeah, I do," He told her, in typical Logan fashion. (A/N: This is from a season 1 episode...can't remember which one though.)

"Ha, ha. Let Zoey take the jump," Dana demanded.

Logan glared, but backed off. He knew that Dana would win.

"Are we ready?" Troy asked.  
Kelsi ran up, "Chase, I came to watch your game!"

Chase smiled and waved a little.

Zoey mumbled something under her breath. Troy was next to her and couldn't make out what she said, but he knew it wasn't nice.

Kelsi sat down next to Gabriella, "What's going on?"  
Gabriella explained the deal and Coach Bolton blew the whistle.

Zoey got the ball and passed it to Dana. Troy stole it from her. Logan dribbled it down the court and scored the first basket. That was ok though, because Troy rebounding with a quick three pointer.

"Any idea what is going on?" Kelsi asked Gabriella.

"Not a clue..." Gabriella answered.  
Chase was called for traveling. Logan muttered a couple cuss words under his mouth. Dana and Zoey were playing great that day. Dana made a three pointer.

"Nice shot," Troy commented, being nice, "Now, I know how you beat me at camp."  
Dana smiled. Logan took note of this. Was he trying to get Dana back? Gabriella also saw this. _I thought she wasn't trying to go after Troy..._

Zoey missed a free shot.

"Nice going, Zoey!" Logan said, sarcastically, "Just let them take the lead, why don't you?"

Zoey looked at him, "Excuse me? You were the one who missed..."

Dana was dribbling down the court, but Chad stole the ball away.

Logan glared at Dana.

"I don't see you doing much better!" Dana remarked.

Logan, still angry that Troy was complimenting Dana, "See, this is why girls can't play basketball."

The game just stopped.  
Zoey turned around when she heard that and she and Dana said together, "Excuse me?"  
"Logan, if I recall, I was MVP last year," Dana pointed out.  
"I let you win..." Logan covered.

"You are such a self centered ego-maniac..." Zoey started.

"Basketball is a male sport and you know it," Logan said.  
"Yeah, 'cause you're the almighty one, all hail, Logan," Dana said, sarcastically.

"That's right..." Logan agreed.

Zoey dropped the basketball, "Since this is a one man sport..."  
She and Dana walked off the court.

Logan counted his players. He didn't have enough without the girls.

Dana and Zoey smiled.

"Hey, I need more players!" Logan remarked.

"Reese, you can't play unless you've got more players," Coach Bolton told him.

"But..."  
"You will forfeit the game..."  
"Sorry, Logan-y, but we rather have Hitler as our coach than you..." Dana told him, "And Troy was a good captain."  
"And I can live with the Wildcats..." Zoey added.

"Zoey!" Chase begged.

Troy couldn't believe his luck. The Stingrays were ahead by 7. This was great.

"Do you have replacements?" Mr. Bolton asked.  
"I can't believe you're doing this to me! This is my team!" Logan whined.

"Ok, then we're the Wildcats," Coach decided. Troy became the team captain.

Troy went to Logan after the game, "Hey man, I'm sorry. About the game and Dana..."

Logan held out his hand and pulled it away, "I don't need your pity. This isn't over."  
Troy sighed and walked away.

--

"Hey. You're Gabriella, right?" Logan asked.

It was time for Logan Sabatoge.

"Yeah, why?" Gabriella answered.

"I need to talk to you..." Logan told her.  
Gabriella raised her eyebrow, "Do I even know you?"  
"Yes. Well, no," Logan told her, "Indirectly, I guess."  
Gabriella's expression told Logan to get to the point.

"It's about Troy Bolton," Logan was a genius. He knew that Troy wanted Gabriella. But it was payback time.

"Ok..."  
"Troy dated Dana Cruz," Logan informed her.

"Yeah, I know. Dana told me," She answered.  
"Did she tell you that Troy wants her back? Or that she is planning to take Troy from you?" This was a half lie. Technically, Logan did think that Troy was after Dana...again. But Troy and Dana had no interest in each other and Dana was not planning to take Troy back.  
"What?" Gabi asked, "But Dana's my best friend. She knows I like him...she wouldn't--"

"Times have changed...and I guess so have Dana and Troy," Logan answered.

--

Zoey and Chase were walking along the beach after the game.

"This is nice," Zoey commented, "We never watch the sunset anymore..."  
Chase agreed.

"And we don't talk as much either. I mean you and Kelsi---" Zoey started.  
Chase interrupted, "Don't you just love her? I mean, I've never felt this way before. I think I'm going to ask her out..."  
"That's great..." Zoey put on a fake smile. How could she be so stupid? Why didn't she realize her feelings for Chase when she had him all to herself?  
"You're Ok with that, right?" Chase wanted to make sure.

"Yeah..." Zoey lied, "I mean, why wouldn't I be?"  
Chase smiled, "Good."  
There was a moment of silence.

Time to come clean.

"Chase, actually...it's not--" Zoey was about to tell him the truth when his cell phone rang.

Chase looked at it, "Kelsi. Can we talk later, Zoe?"

"Yeah..." Zoey pretended like she didn't care, "Go be in love..."

Chase ran off.

"...With someone besides me..." She added. Zoey swore she felt tears in her eyes.

A/N: Drama. Ok, bed. School tomorrow. Must sleep.


	6. Dear Lord, HELP!

**We Are All In This Together**

_By CallmeMaddy, Chapter 6_

Disclaimer: I Wish.

A/N: Got Sick. Staying home and writing fanfics for you.

**Chapter 6**

Chase ran from the beach to room 101, where Kelsi was.

"Hey..." Chase said nervousily, "What's up?"  
Kelsi giggled, "You're all sweaty. What happened?"  
"Well, I just ran fro the beach and I'm bit--" Chase answered.  
"Beach? What were you doing at the beach?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, I was with Zoey..."  
"Of course you were!" Kelsi's tone proved she was jealous.

Chase, of course, didn't notice notice this...

"So, why'd you call me?" Chase asked.

"Well, I finished all the songs and I'm wondering if you finished the play."  
"Oh. Umm...I finished the first act and I'm almost done with the second. Can I read the songs?" Chase asked.

Kelsi handed him the songs, "So, I'm thinking auditions this Friday?"  
"Yeah. Yeah. Friday," Chase agreed.

He looked at the songs.

"Wow, this is...um...wow..." Chase said, speechless.

"Thanks...I think..."

"No, I'm serious. I mean, look at the lyrics. It's so honest."  
Kelsi looked at him.

"I mean you're a great composer..."

"Like the playmaker?" Kelsi asked.  
"Well...yeah. I mean you're amazing. Kelsi, would you like to go out with me?" Chase asked.

"I'd love too! How 'bout after the auditions?" Kelsi offered.

"I'd like that," Chase smiled.

Kelsi kissed him.

Zoey walked it. Her cheeks were on fire, "Opps. Didn't mean to interrupt..." She walked out and muttered, "Kicked out of my own room."  
"ZOEY! WAIT!" Zoey heard Chase's voice calling her.

--

Chad and Taylor were walking along the beach.  
"So, what do you think of PCA?" Chad asked.

"It's cool. I love my dorm. My roommate's pretty cool," Taylor answered.  
"The crazy mad scienctist one?" Chad asked.  
"Ha. Ha."  
"I haven't see you that much though..." Chad pointed out.

"Miss me? But seriously, Chad. What are you talking about? We just went to lunch together!" Taylor pointed out to him.

"Well, yeah. But..."  
"But what? Oh, I get it. You're jealous of Quinn."  
"What? No! Why would I be jealous of the mental girl?" Chad asked.

"Because I'm helping her with her experiment instead of watching you make free shots."  
"No...it's just that..."  
"You're jealous!" Taylor teased, "That's so cute!"  
Chad blushed.

"Look, you're always be my guy. But Quinn is just really cool and smart."  
"Smart? Yes. Cool? No."  
Taylor smacked him on the head.

She kissed him.

"I lo--like you," Chad corrected himself.

"I have to go work on some homework," Taylor informed him.  
"I love you," He said, once she was gone, "If only I could tell you that..."

--

Lola and Michael were walking to Geometry together.

"I just don't get proofs!" Lola complained.

Michael sighed, "It easy once you get it."

Geometry was a five minute walk. Three minutes in, Michael and Lola hit the quad area, which was full of mayhem.

"What's going on?" Lola asked.

Ryan answered, "Audition sign-ups! For the spring musical. Sharpay and I are totally getting the lead."  
This annoyed Lola to heck. Lola pushed her way to the front.  
Michael stayed back, "Lola, we are gonna be late!"

Lola came back, "To get the lead, I need to audition with a guy."  
"So, who are ya going to audition with?" Michael asked.

Lola put on a puppy dog face.  
"Oh, no...no way in hell," Michael told her.

"Please?"  
Michael sighed.

"Please?"  
"Fine..."

"YES!" Lola screamed, "Come on, let's get to class."  
"Wait...do you need to sign us up?" Michael asked.

"Already did!" Lola grabbed Michael's hand, "Geometry calls!'

"What did I just get myself into?" Michael asked, "Why God, why?"  
--

"I don't believe you!" Gabriella denied, "Dana and Troy are not into each other."  
"Really?" Logan asked.  
"Look, I'm doing this for your benefit. I don't want you getting hurt by Troy. You can't trust him."  
"I can't?"  
"No, you can't."  
"Why are you helping me?"  
"Troy already stole Dana from me once. He isn't doing it again," Logan told her.

Gabriella looked confused.

"It isn't important. We have to devise a plan!" Logan told her.  
"Do you even have PROOF that Troy wants Dana?"  
"Sort of. You can tell by his look."  
"What do you suggest we do?" Gabriella asked.  
"Hey, you're the smart one!" Logan accused.

"Hmm..." Gabriella thought.

There was a voice on the other side of the door.

"Gab, can you let me in?" Dana asked, "I still don't have a key."  
Gabriella unlocked the door.

"Quick, kiss me!" Gabriella demanded to Logan.

Logan started to kiss Gabriella.  
Dana opened the door. She was accompanied by Troy.

"Ok..." Dana said shocked, "Wow..."

Troy asked, "Logan, what are you doing?"

He knew what Logan was doing. He was making Troy jealous about Gabriella. However, Gabriella didn't know what he was doing and Troy could not accuse Logan. What would he say, 'Hey, stop making out with the girl I like to make me jealous?' No.

Logan and Gabriella pulled away.

Logan smiled as he saw Dana expression.

"Logan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Troy asked.

"Anything you say to me, you can say to Dana and Gabriella," Logan asked.

"Fine. What the hell was that? I apologized about camp. Why--" Troy stopped himself before mentioning his secret-oh-so-obvious crush on Gabriella.

"What was what?" Logan acted innocent, "Gabriella and I are going out now. You had your chance."

Troy and Dana's eyes grew wide.

A/N: Chapter 6. Review.


	7. NOT THE POINT!

**We Are All In This Together**

_Chapter 7 by CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: FAN fiction, people. FAN

A/N: I've decided MICHAEL and LOLA are going to be a couple. STILL TROYELLA. STIL DL. I'm feeling better now.  Enjoy Chapter 7.

**Chapter 7**

"You two are dating?" Troy choked on his words.

"Problem, Troy?" Gabriella said, innocently.

"No, no problem at all…" Troy lied.  
Dana gave Gabi a weird look.

"Logan and I are trying out for the spring musical together," Gabriella announced, "Isn't that right, Logan-y?"  
Dana rolled her eyes.  
Logan nodded.

"Oh, yeah?" Troy countered, "So are me and Dana!"

Dana gave him a look, "No way in hell. I can't even stand watching musicals, nevertheless be IN one!"

Troy looked at her.

Dana sighed, "Fine!"

--

"Ugh!" Sharpay left out an offended noise, "RYAN!"  
Ryan ran up to Sharpay, who was in the quad, "What is it, Sharpay?"  
"LOOK AT THIS!" Sharpay screamed.

**Spring Musical Auditions**

**Roles of Sarah and Curtis (Leads)**

_Sharpay and Ryan_

_Logan and Gabriella_

_Lola and Michael_

_Troy and Dana_

_**Any supporting roles**_

_Zoey_

_Nicole_

_Zeke _

_Glenn Davis_

_Vicky_

_Brad_

_(Anybody auditioning for the lead and does not get it.)_

"What about it?" Ryan asked.

"That girl! Lola! She's auditioning!" Sharpay screamed, "I told her not too!"  
Ryan had a puzzled look on her face, "So?"  
"I told her not too!" Sharpay repeated.

"Scared you'll be beat again, Sharpe?" Ryan taunted, "Speaking of beating out, why aren't Troy and Gabriella auditioning?"  
Sharpay looked back at the list, "THEY ARE. Just with other people…"

"But if they audition with other people, there is no way they can both get the part…right?" Ryan asked.  
"No. They can. Remember Remy and Alex in preschool? Only people who ever beat us out before Troy and Gab?" Sharpay corrected Ryan.  
"Why don't ya think they are not trying out together?" Ryan asked.  
"I dunno. But I DO know it's good for us," Sharpay smiled. It was an evil smile.

One of those Sharpay smiles that tells us she's up to something.

--

After geometry, Lola went over to Michael and Ollie's dorm. Michael was there.  
"Are you ready to practice?" Lola asked.

Michael sighed, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Lola laughed, "Come on! We have three days."

Michael sighed, "What are we singing?"  
"Some song that girl Kelsi wrote. It's actually in the play," Lola informed him. She handed him the lyrics.

(A/N: This song is written by ME. It isn't very good, mainly because I am way too lazy to actually spend a lot of time on it. Please don't take without permission. I mean if you want it, I will give it to you. I just want to be informed AND credited.)

Lola and Michael start to sing:

Curtis: _(speaking)_ Hey, hey, look at me.

_(Sarah turns around, Music starts playing.) _

Curtis: _(singing) _You and Me

Me and You

Isn't it obvious?  
Sarah: _(speaking) _Isn't what obvious?  
Curtis: _(singing)_ I like you

You like me

_(Sarah is resistant)_  
Sarah: _(starts singing too)_ It will never work

Come on

Who are we foolin'

Curtis: It can work

Come on babe

We will make it work

Sarah: Curtis, I like you

Curtis: Then let's forget—

Sarah: But I can't be with you

Curtis: You can stop me from being with you…

But I was always….

Sarah: Always?  
Curtis: Always love you

_(Music stops. Sarah and Curtis Hug. Lights fade. End of Act I.)_

"You're…um…a very good singer," Michael complimented.

"Thanks, you too," Lola told him, sort of uncomfortable. Singing with Michael about love was weird. But on the other hand, it sort of felt like she wasn't acting.

Michael sat on his couch, "Potato chip?"  
Lola smiled, "Love one."  
"So, um…Chase is a good writer, huh?"  
"Well, yeah, I guess. And Kelsi's a good composer," Lola added.  
"I think you're a much better singer than that Sharpay character…"  
Lola smiled.

"You have a nice smile," Michael told her.

Lola blushed.

"Ooo! Look! MI-KAY-L made that girl blush!" It was Ollie.

"Uh…I better go Michael…" Lola said, uncomfortable.

Lola left and closed the door.  
Michael sighed, "Why'd you have to do that man?"  
Ollie said, "Do what?"  
"Lola's hot!" Michael told him.

"If she has a fever, you should not be with her!" Ollie was oblivious.

"No, I mean…" Michael sighed, "Nevermind…"  
--

"I can't believe Logan likes Gabriella!" Dana ranted to Troy.

"Logan I can believe. He likes any living breathing girl. But Gabriella…" Troy commented.  
"But just yesterday Logan was asking to make out with me!" Dana pointed out.

"Hey, he's a player. Gabriella just can't see that…"  
"Will you stop about Gabriella!"  
"Then stop about Logan!"  
"Wait…you want Gabriella and I want Logan…so why don't we…"  
"Pretend to be together?" Troy finished.  
"YEAH!"  
"We don't…um…have to kiss or anything?" Troy asked.

"Oh, god no!"  
"Thank goodness!" Troy said, relieved.

"Ok, so are you ready to be my boyfriend again?" Dana asked.  
"So, you and me are now officially pretend boyfriend/girlfriend?"  
"Starting now!" Dana told him.

"Come on. Let's go to Sushi Rox," Logan suggested, "Food's apparently awesome."

--

"ZOEY! WAIT!" Zoey heard Chase's voice calling her.

"No!" She called.

"ZOEY! What's gotten into you?" Chase asked.

He grabbed her wrist. She pulled away.

"Hey! Wait!" Chase called, "Zo?"

"Go talk to your girlfriend!" Zoey snapped, emphasizing GIRLFRIEND.

Chase stood there…_Was Zoey…jealous?_

Zoey ran off.

--

Logan walked to Gabriella, Nicole, and Dana's room.

"Gabriella? Is that you?" Logan asked.

"Yes, why are you whispering?" Gabriella responded.

"I don't know…look is Dana there?" He asked.

"No, why?"  
"Just let me in!" Logan hissed.

Gabriella opened the door.

"Ok, so we need to talk about Dana and Troy. They are—" Logan blurted but stopped when he heard two teenaged girls, besides Gabriella, giggled.

"What are Nicole and Taylor doing here?" Logan asked.  
Gabriella giggled, "You asked if DANA was here!"  
Logan glared.  
"Whatever. It doesn't matter. They already know about us pretending to be a couple…"  
"YOU TOLD THEM!" Logan said, enraged.

"They were going to find out anyways…" Gabriella pointed out.

"NOT THE POINT! Ugh…NEVERMIND! I'm going for a smoothie," Logan left.

"He is SO in love with Dana," Nicole gushed.  
Logan came back in, "I heard that!" H pretended to be offended.

"Well, it is SO true!" Nicole defended.  
"It is not! Well, ok it is, but NOT THE POINT!" Logan said and then added, "I don't tell anyone."  
"Don't worry Logan, Gabriella has it just as bad for Troy…" Taylor assured him.  
"Exactly…" Logan had a devilish smile on his face, "And that's why we need your help…"  
"Uhh…yeah…" Taylor was trying to figure out how to get out of it.

"Rather not…" Nicole added.  
"Nonsense! Come on Taylor!" Gabriella begged.  
"I'll never hit on you again," Logan offered to Nicole.  
Nicole sighed, "Fine…what do we have to do?"  
"Taylor needs to get Chad to talk to Troy. Nicole…you need to talk to Dana. And Gabriella and I will just have to keep being a couple…"  
"That's your brilliant plan?" Taylor asked, unimpressed.

"Well, you think of a better one then!" Logan said, defensive.

"Look, I KNOW Troy. He's crazy about Gabriella and he cracks under jealously. If you don't believe me, ask Chad, he read the diary," Taylor told him.  
"Troy has a diary?" Logan asked.  
"I know, not very masculine…" Taylor responded.  
"No, I mean, Troy has a DIARY!" Logan repeated.  
"Not following…" Nicole told him.

"Diaries generally have peoples deepest thoughts…" Logan told her.

"So?" Gabriella asked.

"How do you think Dana will react when he hears about Troy writing about Dana?" Logan asked.  
"But that won't be good because then they'd break up…" Nicole said.

The other three stared.  
"That's exactly what we want!" Gabriella stated the obvious.

A/N: Here is basically what is going on with the whole Troy, Logan, Gabriella, Dana thing because even I'm confused:  
LOGAN overreacted and thought DANA and TROY liked each other again.


	8. California Rolls and Roof tops

**We're all in this Together**

_CallmeMaddy...Chapter 8_

Disclaimer: Nope.

A/N: I'm back. I do this randomly. Stop writing for about a month and then start up. Sorry to leave you hanging.

_A couple of Ch. 7 Corrections:_  
--Logan's plan is to show Dana entries in Troy's diary about Gabriella. This is because he thinks Troy and Dana are ACTUALLY together.

--Troy and Dana are going to Sushi Rox, not Logan and Dana.  
(I was tired!)**  
OK, enough chit chat. Chapter 8, peoples.**

"Take Troy's diary and show it to Dana?" Taylor commented, "That;s brilliant..."  
"Yeah, only one problem..." Gabriella said, thinking logically, "How are we suppose to get his diary? And more importantly, I doubt he writes about me in his diary..."  
Taylor snorted, "Troy not writing about you? Yeah, right."  
"A man of many talents...basketball, a singer, and a poet? Are you sure you like him Gab? Because I'd be happy to have him," Nicole joked,

"Hey, what about me?" Logan asked, jealously of the praise.

"What about you?" Nicole asked.

"Guys, back on task, how do we get his diary?" Taylor asked.

"Well you said Chad's read it, he can probably find it," Logan responded.

--

"I'm hungry," Nicole stated.

Logan licked his lips, "Me too."

Gabriella offered to walk down to Sushi Rox and pick up some sushi.

--

Sharpay was in Ryan's room, Ryan was in the middle of a Twinkie.

"_Twinkie, Twinkie, Little Sweetie, _

_How are wonder how many calories you are_

_How I love your taste so far,_" Ryan was singing "Twinkie, Twinkie" to the tune of "Twinkle,. Twinkle, Little Star."

"RYAN!" Sharpay snapped, "Pay attention. What are we going to do?"  
"About...?" Ryan asked.

"What do you think about? This Lola girl!"  
"Well, Sharpay, you said she wasn't talented enough for the lead. So why are you freaking out about it?"

Sharpay huffed. She hated to be contradicted. Ryan went back to singing about the Twinkie.

Sharpay sat there, although Ryan made a good point, Sharpay was not satisfied.  
"Do you really want to do something?" Ryan sighed.  
Sharpay put on a evil smile and Ryan put down his Twinkie.

--

"Hey Kazu! Can I get a plate of California Rolls?" Gabriella asked.  
"Sure. It'll be ready in five minutes., right after these people..." Kazu pointed to a young couple at a table,

Dana and Troy.

Troy and Dana.  
Gabriella was shocked. Sure, she knew they were going out, but...

Troy and Dana saw Gabriella.

Troy leaned across the table and kissed Dana.

Gabriella saw it and turned to Kazu, "Never mind about Sushi..." She ran out.

"You said we didn't have to kiss..." Dana told him.

"I know, but she was looking at us..." Troy said, "She looks upset, I better follow her..."

--

Meanwhile, while Gabriella was watching Troy and Dana's PDA, Taylor called Chad about operation: Diary. Chad said he'd be happy to do it and wanted Taylor to meet him at Troy's dorm.

--

Lola pounded on the door.  
"Michael?"  
"It's Lola," Michael hissed at Ollie, "Act cool."  
"Ok, but before you let her in, you might want to put some clothes other than boxers on..." Ollie giggled.

Michael quickly threw on a shirt and some pants and opened the door.  
"Hey Lola, what's up?" Michael asked.  
"I came to return your geometry notes on proofs..." Lola told him.

"Do you get it yet?" Michael asked.  
"No, not really..."  
"Want a tutor?" Michael offered.  
"Sure, but we already have to prepare for auditions..."

Michael grinned, "I'd love to help you with both."  
Ollie started humming.  
"What are you humming?" Lola asked.  
"It is the mating song at my home country. We hum it when we know people like each other..." Ollie answered.  
Michael glared.  
Lola was soon uncomfortable, "I better go..."

--

"So, where does he hid it?" Taylor asked.  
"Under his mattress. How unoriginal," Chad responded.

_Dear Diary,_

_Wildcats won today. I got the lead in the school musical. And I almost kiss the love of my life. Stupid Chad interrupted me. Gabriella is different from other girls. Feminine and Smart. I really like her. I think most of my friends can tell. Chad keeps hinting I need to tell her. But I don't think she likes me back..._

"That'll do," Taylor told Chad, "Let's give it to Logan."

--

"Gabriella! Wait!" Troy called after her.  
Gabriella kept walking.  
"STOP!" Troy told her.  
Gabriella stopped, sighed, and wiped her eyes. She was close to crying, but Troy could not know that.  
"You Ok?"

"I'm fine!" Gabriella snapped.

"Ok, Ok, you just forgot you California rolls..." Troy held the sushi up.  
Gabriella smiled.

Gabriella finally said, "Well, I better get back to Logan."

"Oh, you two are eating sushi together?" Troy sounded disappointed.

"Bye."   
Gabriella sighed, _Why was Troy dating Dana?_

--

Chase pondered the idea of Zoey being jealous...He sighed and then realized she had gotten away. He knew where she went: The guys' roof. For some reason, he could just feel it.

He was right.

"Zo? Please don't run off," He asked, once he caught up to her.

Zoey just sat, silently.

"Can we talk?"

Zoey said not a word, so Chase sat down next to her.

"Do you not like Kelsi?" Chase asked.

It took a minute for Zoey to respond, "I just hate how I can't find anything to hate about her..." She sniffed.

"Why would you want to hate Kelsi?" Chase asked.

Zoey looked at him and kissed him. Before he knew it, he was kissing back. And then suddenly, they were making out on the guys' roof.


	9. Auditions

**We Are All in This Together**

_Chapter 9 By CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: I know we haven't been over this in a long time, so here it is: I don't own Zoey 101 OR High School Musical

A/N: Well, like I said, I'm back for good. Thank you all you reviewers by reviewing this right away. Major focus for this chapter is the auditions, but I've added some other stuff. Two of these songs are mine, please no stealing!

_**Sigh** I know I should start proof-reading my work, but I'm just so lazy..._

**Ch. 9: Auditions**

Ryan sighed, "Sharpay, what are you planning?"  
"Well, we have to plan something big. To make sure Lola can't win."  
Ryan rolled his eyes, "Sharpay..."  
"All is fair in love and war," She reminded him.

"What does love have to do with anything?"  
"Well, nothing, I just like the saying..."  
--

It was twenty minutes before Chase decided to stop Zoey.

"I have a girlfriend, remember?" Chase told her.

Zoey looked sad.

_Is Kelsi even my girlfriend? I mean, I asked her out, but were we officially together? _Chase asked himself.  
Another voice entered Chase's head, _You are just having doubts about Kelsi 'cause you want to be with Zoey, _it hissed, _You and Kelsi are together and you know it._

"I'm sorry," Zoey told him, "I shouldn't have--"  
Chase cut her off, "Um, no, it's cool. Look, auditions start in like twenty minutes, are you coming?"  
"I'm auditioning, remember? For Allison?"

"Oh, right. Totally slipped my mind," Chase cleared his throat, "Mind not talking about this to Kelsi?"  
"I won't tell. Come on, let's go."  
--

"One more time before we have to go to Auditions?" Lola begged Michael, "Please?"  
"Lola, we've done it eight times, You're PERFECT," He told her.

Lola blushed.  
"You don't need anymore practice. You are good enough to get the lead. Ok?"  
Lola blushed some more, Michael bit his lip. Then he kissed her. Just a little peck, but it was still a kiss.

Lola smiled, "Wow."  
--

Miss Darbus was looking at her list of people auditioning.

Sarah and Curtis (Leads)  
Sharpay and Ryan

Logan and Gabriella

Troy and Dana

Lola and Michael

Supporting Roles

Zoey

Nicole

Zeke

Vicki

Glenn Davis

Brad

Martha

Ollie

Miss Darbus looked at the list again and made sure she was reading it right. She wondered why Troy and Gabriella were not together.

Kelsi came in, "Hey, Miss Darbus, is it Ok if I come in early and set up the piano?"   
Miss Darbus nodded in approval.

"Chase, here yet?"

"Nope," Miss Darbus responded, "But he better get here soon..."  
A buzzing noise sounded off.  
"Was that your cell phone?" Miss Darbus questioned.

"Nope, mine is in my dorm."

"Hmm, must be mine then," Kelsi gave Miss Darbus the look, "So sue me, I've given in to this whole cell phone idea."  
--

_New Text Message_

From: Chaddaman

To: Logishott64

Mission successful. Bringing diary to auditions.

"Excellent," Logan mumbled.

--

As the minutes past, people started showing up. Chase and Zoey showed up first.

"Hey babe," Kelsi said to Chase, obviously marking her territory, "Where were you?"  
"Oh, Zoey and I--" Uh oh.

"Zoey and I were..." Kelsi continued.

"We were studying for a Spanish Test," Zoey jumped in.

"Funny, I don't remember, a Spanish Test..." Kelsi remarked.

"Uh..." Zoey was trapped.

"I was making up a test from when I was sick," Chase lied.

"Oh."  
Vicki, Brad, and Glen Davis walked into the room quietly and started practicing their lines. Michael and Lola came next. The two were obviously love-struck.

The last four in were Logan and Gabriella and Troy and Dana, "Mr. Bolton, Miss Montez late, as usual."

Troy and Logan glared at each other. Gabriella mouthed to Dana, 'I thought you were my friend.' Dana gave Gabi the finger. Logan was holding something. Something that looked similar to—Troy's diary!  
Miss Darbus had made up her mind that it was time to start.  
After Nicole, Vicki, and Martha had went, Zoey was the last one to try out for Allison.

"ZOEY BROOKS! ZOEY FOR ALLISON!"  
"Here goes nothing," she told herself.

(A/N: Again, my song)

" _You're just another stupid guy, I'd fall for._

_You're just another stupid guy. I'd die for._

_You're just another stupid guy, I'd fight for._

_You're just another stupid guy, I'd beg for._

_You're just another, just another stupid guy._

_You make me melt to the ground._

_Yet, your oblivious to me._

_You're just trying to get by,_

_Without a girl like me. _

_You're just another stupid guy, I'd fall for._

_You're just another stupid guy. I'd die for._

_You're just another stupid guy, I'd fight for._

_You're just another stupid guy, I'd beg for._

_You're just another, just another stupid guy._

_You make me feel like I can fly_

_You make me so happy_

_Yet, your oblivious to me_

_You're worth trying for_

_And crying for_

_But your oblivious, oblivious to me!_

_You're just another stupid guy, I'd fall for._

_You're just another stupid guy. I'd die for._

_You're just another stupid guy, I'd fight for._

_You're just another stupid guy, I'd beg for._

_You're just another, just another stupid guy."_

Zoey missed one note at the beginning, but recovered quickly.

Chase and Kelsi, since they wrote the play, had input on casting.

"Zoey should definitely get the part," Chase said immediately.

"I don't think so," Kelsi said, jealous.  
"But she was best for the part!" Chase told her, "What are you jealous?"  
Kelsi raised her voice, "Should I be? Is there something going on pretend you two?"  
Everybody stared. Kelsi ran off.

Miss Darbus cleared her throat, "Well then, onto the guys..."  
Zeke, Glen, and Brad had all gone, but did horribly. Who were they going to cast for Richard? Could OLLIE really sing.

Ollie cleared his throat, _"I'm Sick and Tired of being treated like crap_

_Sick and Tired of being treated second best_

_Wish the favoritism would just go away_

_(laughs and says) I know I'm just fooling myself_

_They call me moody_

_They say I'm depressed  
And I have to say with what's going on_

_I have say hell yes!_

_I'm Sick and Tired of being treated like crap_

_Sick and Tired of being treated second best_

_Wish the favoritism would just go away_

_(laughs and says) I know I'm just fooling myself_

_Hate this conspiracy against me_

_It never seems to stop_

_Can't go one day, one hour _

_Without not feeling loved_

_(pause) Or even feeling like I matter  
_

_I'm Sick and Tired of being treated like crap_

_Sick and Tired of being treated second best_

_Wish the favoritism would just go away_

_(laughs and says) I know I'm just fooling myself"_

Ollie did good though. Ever one was surprised.

Then they went on to the pairs auditions.

"SHARPAY AND RYAN!"  
Miss Darbus had agreed to let them sing a different song. They selected "Bop to the Top," although they lost with it once, they felt it was good enough to win the gold. And even Lola had to admit they nailed it.

Meanwhile, Logan motioned Dana to come outside.  
"Thought you may want this, it's Troy's diary. I mean since your his girlfriend and all..." Logan trailed off, "The page is bookmarked, Ok?"

"What?" Dana asked. She turned to the diary entry. She was at first confused, but figured it out rather quickly. Logan was jealous. Dana slapped him, "You want me to dump Troy? So you stole his diary?"  
"No, I wanted you to see that Troy likes Gabriella, because he's using you!" Logan shot at her.

"You idiot! Troy and I aren't even together. It was a ploy so he could steal Gabriella from you!" Dana told him. She ran off.

Logan just stood there, confused. Dana and Troy were never together? His plan had backfired. Now, Dana was more mad at him.

Miss Darbus called Troy and Dana, but Dana was no where to be seen. Miss Darbus said Logan and Gabi could go first, but Logan was missing too.

Miss Darbus concluded since Troy and Gabriella were both singing Breaking Free, they should just do it together.

"GABRIELLA AND TROY!"

It was awkward, Troy and Gabi singing when they were suppose to be mad at each other. They both still secretly liked each other, but they both thought each other liked someone else. They performed well together, though.

"AND LAST, BUT NOT LEAST, MICHAEL AND LOLA!"  
Sharpay and Ryan got up from their seats slyly. They walked to a nearby janitor's closet.

"Ready, Mike?" Lola asked.

"Ready," He responded.

The song went perfectly until the end, just as Lola was about to take her bow...

"Ready, Sharpay?"  
"Pull the Handle, Ryan!"

I bucket of honey poured onto Lola and Michael. A few seconds later, some feathers followed.

A/N: Wow, that's long because of the songs...go review.


	10. Crime and Punishment

**We Are All In This Together**

_Chapter 10 by CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: 10 chapters, people. 10

A/n: Thanks to all my reviewers. Ashley-you know me to well...he he. It was paint. Extra thanks to anyone who complimented my songs.

**CHAPTER 10**

After the honey, two eggs fell. One on Michael and one on Lola. Lola screamed. The audience looked shocked. Brad cheered. He was still mad that Lola rejected him a couple weeks earlier. Logan laughed.

Darbus exclaimed, "Oh, good gracious!"  
Zoey asked, "Who would do this?"  
"I'll tell you who..." Lola said, about to accuse Sharpay. Lola wasn't an idiot.

Sharpay and Ryan came back into the auditorium.

"Nice outfit," Sharpay insulted, "But I'm pretty sure you're suppose to cook eggs in a frying pan."  
That was it. Lola went after her. Michael tried to stop her, but couldn't. Lola was on top of Sharpay, hair pulling and everything.

"Stop it! You're recking my fur purse!" Sharpay commanded.

"GOOD!" Lola responded.

Miss. Darbus stopped them, "Girls, what is going on here?"  
"What's going on? I don't know! This Lola girl just went after me!" Sharpay lied.

"Look at me, Miss Darbus! She pulled honey and feathers and everything on me!" Lola exclaimed.  
"Sharpay, is this true?" Miss Darbus asked.  
"No!" Sharpay lied.

"Sharpay, can I talk to you quickly?" Ryan asked.

"Not now, Ryan!"  
"YES NOW!" Ryan pulled her aside.

"Well, no need to be mean about it!" Sharpay said, as she was pushed.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ryan.

"Saving our butts, now move!" Sharpay pushed him out of the way.  
"SHARPAY!"  
Sharpay ignored him, "Miss Darbus, I have no idea what Lola is talking about. Why would I do that?"  
"I don't know, Sharpay, this is what I'm trying to figure out..." Miss Darbus said.  
Now, Ryan liked his sister, but even he thought she was being a snake, "Miss Darbus, she's lying."  
A chorus of "What?'s" entered the room.

"It was me and Sharpay. We planned this whole thing..." He admitted.

Michael heard this and he was about to do some fighting himself, "WTF man? Why the hell would you--"  
"Watch the language, Barrett," Darbus warned.

"Sharpay and I did it because Sharpay didn't want Lola to beat her," Ryan continued.

"Well, that's too bad. Because, because of this little stunt, you two are banned from the theater," Darbus told them.

"What?" Sharpay said, looking appalled.

"You heard me."

Lola laughed.

"Oh, I'm not done," Darbus said to Lola, "You and Michael are disqualified from getting the lead. You do have potential to a supporting..."  
"What? Why?" Lola asked.  
"You were just in a fist fight with Ms. Evans. I think I tolerate that in my chapel of the arts?"  
"What? Fine. But you know what Macbeth!" Lola taunted. (A/N: Ha ha to anyone who gets it. If you don't, I'm sorry. Email me if you want the explanation.)

Darbus was shocked, "That's it, young lady, you're out of the play!"  
"What?" Lola exclaimed.  
"You two Mr. Barrett!" Darbus exclaimed, referring to Michael.  
"But I didn't--"  
"OUT!"

--

"Should I be jealous, Chase? Is there something going on between you two?" Kelsi asked, before she went out.

When the whole Lola/Michael honey thing was going on, Chase slipped out to find Kelsi. The most logical place to check was her room, so that's where he went. He found her there.

"Hey?" Chase said, more of as a question than a greeting.

"What do you want?" Kelsi asked nastily.  
"You ran out during auditions. I want to make sure you're Ok...plus we are suppose to go to Sushi Rox and a movie tonight. Remember?"

"Suddenly, I don't feel like going."  
"Why not?"  
"You like that Zoey girl. I can't compete!"  
"Why are you talking about?"  
"So you don't like Zoey then?"  
"No, of course, I don't like Zoey!" Chase lied. _What am I thinking? Zoey's the love of my life._

"So, you and Zoey have never kissed or anything? Nothing?" Kelsi asked, quite nosily.

Chase lied again, "No, we are JUST friends."  
A new voice appeared. (A/N: Guess who?)  
"Nice Chase. So I guess us making out on the roof for twenty minutes was a dream?" It was Zoey. (A/N: Why don't Zoey always appear at the worst times?)

_SLAP_

_--_

Logan stood there for a couple more minutes, before processing the information._ So Troy and Dana were never together and Gabi and I were faking, which means that everybody was playing everybody. _But there was one key element missing.

So, later that day, Logan went to see Dana.  
As he knocked, Dana asked what he wanted.

"I just have a quick question."  
"What about Reese?"  
"Will you just let me in?"  
"Nah. I like talking to the door better."  
"Ten bucks?" Logan offered.

"Twenty and it's a deal," She let him in and Logan said he never agreed to twenty bucks. Dana glared.

"You said that you and Troy aren't together. But why did Gab see you kissing him?" Logan questioned.

"Troy was trying to make Gabriella jealous. It seemed to work, don't ya think?" Dana answered.

Logan was stumped, "Ok, then. You said that you wanted to help Troy get Gabriella. But what's in it for you?"  
Dana stared. Troy and her had a symbiotic relationship. Troy was helping Dana get Logan and Dana was helping Troy get Gabriella.  
"Well, what's the answer, Cruz?" Logan asked.

"I wanted to help him. He's my FRIEND," Dana half-lied.  
"I don't believe you."  
"Oh, yeah? And why not?" Dana asked.

"You're Dana Cruz. Not some pushover. There has to be something in it for you."  
_Damn, Logan's smarter than he looks. _Dana quickly changed the subject, "Well, I have a question for you. Why were you trying to get me to break-up with Troy, if you were with Gabi?"  
"Because I wanted to help Gabi get with Troy," Logan covered.  
"Now, you're saying you're a pushover?" Dana laughed.

"Yeah. That's me. The pushover," Logan grudgingly admitted.

"You're lying," Dana told him, "I can tell it in your eyes."  
"But you are too, so, so what?" Logan pointed out.

"Are you going to tell why you're lying?" Logan then asked.

"Nope, you?"  
"Nope, you?"  
"I already said no, you idiot," Dana reminded him.

Logan glared and then went to jump on her bed.

"Hey, shoes off the bed."

"Make me!" Logan teased.  
"Reese, I'm warning you!"  
"Make me!"  
"Logan!"  
"Make me!" Logan told her again. Dana climbed on the bed. Logan moved to the head on the bed.  
"STOP!" She told him.

"Only if you tell me why you're lying," Logan blackmailed her, "The_ truth._"

"You're going to need something better than that to bribe me with," Dana told him. Logan jumped closer to Dana.

"Fine, let me guess, " Logan requested.  
"Go on ahead."  
"Is it because of wanting this?" Logan then pressed his lips against hers.

--

A/N: End. Review.

Maddy  
I am the writer AKA dictator


End file.
